memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaresh-Inyo
| Name = Jaresh-Inyo| Office = President of the United Federation of Planets | InOffice = 2369–2373 | HomeMemberState = Grazer | PrecededBy = Amitra | SucceededBy = Min Zife | Species = Grazerite| Gender= Male | Born = | Died = 2380 | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Spouse(s) = One spouse at death; name unestablished. | Children = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = Jaresh-Uryad | PreviousOffices = Federation Councillor From Grazer | ChiefOfStaff = | }} Jaresh-Inyo (?-2380) was a male Grazerite politician who served as President of the United Federation of Planets from 2369 to 2373. Jaresh-Inyo first became involved in politics circa 2302, and joined the Federation Council as Federation Councillor from Grazer in 2346. He ran for president in 2368 and was successfully elected to office, succeeding President Amitra. During his term, Jaresh-Inyo continued to use the Ra-ghoratreii Room as his office, rather than the larger Presidential Office also found on Floor Fifteen of the Palais de la Concorde. ( ; ) Presidency His presidency was an eventful one, and one that had repercussions for years afterward. Following the end of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor in 2369, his government agreed to establish a Starfleet presence in the Bajor system. This led directly to the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole, a stable passageway into Gamma Quadrant, as well as first contact with the Dominion. ( , et al) In 2370, the peace process with the Cardassian Union, begun under Amitra, was concluded with the ratification of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370. Under this treaty, several worlds along the Federation-Cardassian border changed hands, and the region along this border declared a Demilitarized Zone. However, many displaced Federation colonists were unhappy with the manner in which this treaty was drafted, and resisted its implementation. This resistance became a paramilitary movement called the Maquis. ( ; ) In 2372, with concerns about Changelings from the Dominion infiltrating the Alpha Quadrant growing, Klingon Chancellor Gowron launched an invasion of the Cardassian Union, believing Dominion agents had caused the overthrow of the Central Command by the Detapa Council. Jaresh-Inyo's government refused to support the Klingon Empire in this action, leading to the Empire's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords. ( ) The nadir of the Jaresh-Inyo presidency was in mid 2372, when Admiral James Leyton manufactured a global power outage and, blaming Changeling infiltrators, convinced Jaresh-Inyo to authorize strict security measures on Earth, including the placement of Starfleet security personnel in non-military positions. Jaresh-Inyo was nearly forced from office by Leyton before his conspiracy was uncovered. ( }}) It was later discovered by Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien of Federation Starbase Deep Space 9 that Section 31 had an agent in President Jaresh-Inyo's cabinet. ( ) Jaresh-Inyo ran for re-election in 2372, challenged by Councillor Min Zife of Bolarus and Governor Rel Obertag of Betazed. Jaresh-Inyo polled the smallest percentage of votes of any incumbent candidate in Federation history in his loss to Zife. Benjamin Sisko was among those who voted for Jaresh-Inyo. ( ; ) Despite these negatives, Jaresh-Inyo was also credited with the expansion of civil rights for sentient beings under the Articles of the Federation, and the opening of diplomatic relations with the Children of Tamar. Years later, he would be remembered as a great "peace-time president," though not one suited for the job once war with the Dominion became inevitable. Later life Following his defeat and retirement from public life, Jaresh-Inyo took up residence on Mars. In October of 2373, the former president gave a speech that included the following excerpt: :The fact that the Federation has not fallen totally into the hands of its enemies is attributable solely to the vigilance and resourcefulness of its people, the stalwart and selfless defenders of our member worlds and outposts. Never before in history of interstellar civilization have we witnessed galactic turmoil on the present scale. The struggle we are enduring are irrefutable evidence of that. Whether or not Starfleet and the UFP can continue to make a stand on so many fronts is simply not known. :But we will try. ( ) Jaresh-Inyo died in May of 2380. A member of the semtir tradition, his body was disposed of through dematerialization at his state funeral, wherein a flag of the United Federation of Planets was given to his widow following eulogies given by former President Amitra of Pandril and then current President Nanietta Bacco of Cestus. In addition to his wife, Jaresh-Inyo was survived by his brother, Jaresh-Uryad, plus at least one other sibling, as well as his children and grandchildren. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Jaresh-Inyo was replaced by a Changeling prior to 2373. The Changeling was subsequently killed by Worf. ( |A Gutted World}}) Appendices Appearances 2370 * 2372 * * }} 2373 *''A Gutted World'' (alternate timeline) External link * Connections Category:Grazerites Category:Federation Councillors Category:Federation Presidents Category:2380 deaths Category:Political leaders